


Stranded on a deserted island

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Sam and Dean are stranded on a deserted island. Alone... or not.





	Stranded on a deserted island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



It's day four of Sam and Dean constantly bitching at each other over whose fault it is that the boat they were on. Well, barring the very loud sex they’re sprinkling in throughout the day since they don’t have to worry about pounding on the walls telling them to keep it down or the dirty looks when they leave. Excect. They’re not alone.

 

They’re out hunting for food when they notice a bra - a very pink, lacy one mind you - hung on a tree branch in front of a hot spring. It’s surrounded by boulders, but once they climb over it they spot the owner.

“Bela,” they say sourly.

“Nice to see you too, boys,” she greets. “Oh come now, don’t be shy the water’s fantastic.”

“You shot Sam last time we saw you, why would we-“ but Dean stops talking and his jaw drops straight to the floor when she stands up and reveals her very naked, very attractive body. Sam helps him pick it back up, but honestly, he’s having a hard time himself. I mean... she had good reason to shoot him right? No hard feelings?

For some reason the only argument against the idea that comes out of his mouth is, “You know we’re brothers, right?”

Bela rolls her eyes, smiling seductively. “You say that as if it isn’t a turn on. I’ve heard how good you boys get it on, you haven’t exactly been quiet since you crashed my vacation,” she says, and both their cheeks are pink in embarrassment. “I want to be right in the middle of all that,” she continues, feeling herself up. And honestly, who are they to argue with that? They strip in under two seconds and let the good times commence.


End file.
